Ugly only to selected
by Aqua Rainrose
Summary: Some nations think England is ugly, France decided to prove them wrong, with America's help of course.


Ugly only to Selected

"He really is just not pleasant to look at is he?" Prussia asked the small group of nations that had come into the world meeting early.

"Da, he is most old looking and unpleasant." Russia agreed and Denmark nodded along with Norway and Poland.

"Who are you talking about over here?" France asked as he came over to the small group.

"England of course." Prussia chuckled while France frowned.

"Then you must be mistaken, for _Angleterre_ is most beautiful." The nations busted out laughing except for Spain and Scotland, who actually looked ready to punch them out. What they didn't know was that England was right around the corner. Backing up away from the door he ran into America who was looking down at him with sad eyes.

"Excuse me, I forgot something." England said as he pushed past the american. England never did return to the meeting, causing America, France, Spain, and Scotland to worry. Turning to the nations France stood up and glared at them.

"I can prove that _Angleterre_ is the fairest of them all." He growled out.

"And how do you expect to do that?" Prussia challenged him in that superior voice of his.

"I will show you, just be here tomorrow at 4 p.m. sharp. America you will be with me, and we will show them his beauty and make them eat those words." America nodded, not really wanting to fight against anyone today. He was worried about England, he had heard all the things they had said about him, and Alfred knew what it was like to be on the end of hurtful words from people that you thought were at least friendly with you. The Frenchman stomped off while taking out a cell phone to make some calls to set his master plan into motion.

The next day the nations gathered in the room except for France, England, and America. The screen flickered on and France was looking at them with America standing in the background.

"Alright all you disbelievers, Angleterre has agreed to do a special photoshoot for me, don't worry it isn't a nude one, he would never agree to it. Anyway there will be four pictures taken and America my dear assistant will tell us what he sees when he looks at Angleterre. Oh here he is!" France backed away from the camera to show that England truly had walked into the room.

"Why am I modeling woman's lingerie again?" England grumbled. Some of the nations started to laugh and Spain and Scotland exchanged smirks, for once the pervert had been quite crafty.

"Because Mon Cher if you look fabulous than anyone will, and I mean that in the best way possible." He corrected as he saw England glare his way.

"Whatever let's get this over with so I can collect on my payment." France motioned over to a booth in a corner.

"Put the one in the white bag on first." England grumbled but did as he was asked, the loud chink of metal sliding cutting him off visually. "Now Alfred, I am going to tell you some things about dearest Arthur. Now how much do you know about the special quality of England?" Alfred looked at the Frenchman.

"Not much, Arthur really didn't go into details about it." Alfred shrugged.

"Not surprising, Mon Cher is rather secretive about it. Well if you didn't know already, England is the birth land of magic. It is why he can see the Fae, unicorns, and can do magic, however there is one other thing he can do that no other nation can." Alfred stared interested at Francis. "He can turn into britannica angel and grant wishes to his people. I have heard that his white wings are quite lovely." Francis sighed as he imagined the white as snow feathers adorning the pearl shaded skin.

"You mean you have never seen them first hand?" Alfred asked him with surprise, Francis shadowed Arthur's every move.

"Unfortunately, it is so. The only ones to ever see that side are his brothers." The loud shink of metal alerted them to Arthur's presence. America gaped at the outfit the British man was wearing. It was a sheer baby doll with sparkling white fluff around the hem, ruffled straps and neckline with pearl like ribbons holding the sides together. Lace white panties covered all of Arthur's assets, adorned the top with the same pearl ribbon done in a small bow. Sheer white tights were held up by a ruffled white garter belt, and at the end of those long luxurious legs were dainty feet strapped into mary jane's that shone in the same pearl like sheen as the ribbons. A ruffled headband in white with the pearl ribbons was situated in golden locks of hair. The ribbons from the headband trailed behind small ears and ended on the soft slope of his clavicle bones. Alfred found he had a hard time looking away from the white clothed man, even though he was frowning, it suited him in the ways that Francis had just said.

"Oh Angleterre you look absolutely amazing, if you could take your fabulous self over to the fainting couch and give the outfit life, we can take the picture!" Francis gushed over the pissed off man. With a snort, Arthur walked elegantly over to a ruby red fainting couch that had white wood shining along with the red fabric. Sitting down close to the side, Arthur swung his legs up next to him and delicately arranged them to be lightly curled up, knees hardly bent and barely overlapping each other just enough to be comfortable. Then he draped his torso over the side, conforming with the contours of the couch perfectly. One arm rested lightly at the side, hands splaying gently on the small exposed expanse of skin between lace panites and sheer tights. The other arm followed the edge of the couch, hand draping over the end that faced the other two nations. The small delicate hand was sheathed in sheer pearl gloves that ruffled at the wrist and were tied around such small wrists with white ribbon. Arthur laid his head on the arm and looked up through thick eyelashes, face softening lips parted just slightly in the middle where the full bottom lip met the bow of the top lip. The nations in the conference room were stunned into silence.

"He looks beautiful doesn't he Germany?" Italy whispered, afraid to break the spell of enchantment the British man had unknowingly cast. The ice blue eyed nation grunted his agreement, not looking away from the screen.

"Okay dear America, what do you see?" France asked the you'd nation beside him, while he lined up the shot. Arthur didn't tense up or change his facial features, but he was worried about what the other one would say. Alfred on the other hand had to lick his lips and swallow a few times to fix the sudden dry mouth he had. Letting his eyes drink in the almost surreal image of the island nation.

"Enchantment, I see innocence of heart, I see the magic of the land and heavens, and peace. I see peace and serenity." Arthur relaxed more in his mind, and to be truthful he was excited, someone could see what was there inside him. The things he kept buried in fear of being criticized.

"Very well put." France grinned and took the picture. "Alright Angleterre, the one in the black bag is next." The man nodded and relaxed before getting up and walking back to the changing booth, not noticing sky blue eyes follow his every movement. France chuckled at how obvious the blond nation was being, he had known America loved England and truthfully the island nation loved him back. He was glad though, he thought it would be harder to get Arthur to open up to Alfred, but it seemed that the superpower was doing all the leg work, making the stubborn man fall for him with his honest words of praise. Snapping his fingers he called the attention of the American back to him. Blushing, Alfred turned back to Francis.

"Now this next outfit is inspired by Arthur's favorite time of the last century, and that would be when England went though it's punk phase. Back then, he was much sought after by both men and women. And such attention was addictive to him. While he will never admit it, Angleterre loves being flattered and noticed. Complimented and praised, especially with how old he is. Antonio and I have always seen beauty in him, but while Antonio's heart belongs to Lovino, he has always paid praise to Arthur because he sees the beauty others miss." Again the metal called out the arrival of the island nation and Alfred thought his heart had stopped. Standing there with a smug grin was Arthur and this time he was dressed with a black leather teddy, the leg holes were slit to hip level, showing off long beautiful legs. Straps wrapped around and buckled at his stomach, showcasing flared hips, and tiny waist. Long black leather gloves were on his arms and long leather thigh highs clad his legs. A black choker with a red stone was placed around his neck.

"If you could do the same position, I would like these to show the difference of heaven and hell." Arthur snorted but nodded. Walking over he laid down in the same position, but this time gave a sinful smirk as he looked up through his eyelashes. "What do you see America?" America shook his head to get him out of the stupor he was in.

"I see rebellion, devilish promises, and naughtiness." Arthur had to chuckle at that.

While in the conference room, many nations had to readjust themselves for their pants had become increasingly uncomfortable with how tight they were. Francis took the picture and smiled.

"The maroon bag is next." Arthur nodded, this time getting up with a smile. He felt good about himself again. If he could tempt reactions like these from America then maybe he wasn't so undesirable after all. France smiled as he saw England's confidence go up. He was glad the man might finally be able to see his beauty. With the curtain in place Francis turned to America.

"I will let you know that there is one other reason I invited you instead of Antonio, or anyone else really. This next outfit would have sent a many, especially Antonio, screaming for their momma's and peeing themselves in fright." There was a large laugh that came from the changing booth. The nations looked at Spain as he paled and his grip on his chair intensified. A few moments later the curtain was yanked back, and America openly gawked in awe at what the British man was wearing. A maroon corset was laced tightly around the pale body with black lace around the hem and black chains draped across the front, tight imitation leather panties clinged to the figure like they had been painted on, thigh high black boots with buckles that shone gold and finally a captain's hat perched on his blond locks. Antonio made a squeak and backed away from the screen, even just the sight of England dressed anywhere near pirate made him scared. England gave a fierce grin and crossed over to the couch and laid back against it, crossing his legs and and laying his arms along the back of the couch, a smug smirk painted on his lips. He loved his pirate days, he always felt powerful and in charge when he wore clothes from those days. France grinned and lined up the shot.

"Well America? What do you see?" Alfred swallowed the drool that had collected in his mouth before he answered France's question.

"Confidence, power, dominance, savage beauty." Arthur's eyes glittered with amusement. France grinned and took the picture.

"Alright, for the last one, it is your choice my dear _Angleterre._ " Arthur tilted his head with a frown and then grinned. He saw how America wanted him, and truthfully he wanted the younger nation as well. So he would ensnare the younger with his next pick. Getting up he walked back over to the changing booth. He saw racks of lingerie had been placed inside. Choosing carefully, he got dressed. France looked at a non existent watch.

"Oh look at the time, I have to be going. Can you finish up here America?" The younger nation nodded confused.

"Sure thing." Francis winked at the camera and walked off, a door closing rang through the otherwise quiet room. The curtain opened and Alfred felt his legs give out from under him. England came out in an American flag printed corset that had star cut outs on the sides, white panties that had red lace around the leg holes and waist, white sheer stockings, that glittered when he moved, clipped to a red garter belt that had white lace stars stitched in and blue pumps encased his feet. Fingerless gloves done in white with blue lace stretched up to his elbows and a choker in white that had an american flag printed star charm circled his neck.

"America? Are you alright?" England's voice made him shiver in a guilty pleasure. America got back to his feet and dragged England over to the couch before pinning him there by draping his body over England's.

"A-America?" Alfred groaned and shivered again.

"That outfit is asking for it." Alfred's voice was deep and rough and that caused England to shiver.

"Asking for what?" England dared to ask.

"For me to rip it off and devour what is under it, in fact I think I will." England had a second to process that before a ripping sound was made and England was looking at the sturdy corset in two pieces hanging from tan hands. England shivered and moaned as passionate eyes raked across his body.

"Bloody hell, that was sexy as fuck." England said before grabbing the back of America's head and hoisting himself to give him a fiery kiss filled with love and lust. Alfred groaned and threw the pieces of the now ruined corset down before wrapping an arm around England's back to support him and buried the other hand in bright blond hair.

"Need you, need you so much." England groaned against America's mouth.

"Want you. Want you so bad." Was the answer, which caused another shiver at the lust infused voice.

"Dear me what did you do to that corset?!" Was the shriek that brought them back to earth. They both looked at France that was holding up a piece of the ruined undergarments. Little did they know all the nations watching back in the conference room sighed a breath of relief, they hadn't wanted to watch the two nations have sex. America looked at the garment in question.

"Woah, sorry dude, sometimes I don't know my own strength, guess I lost it for a minute." He scratched the back of his head before picking England up bridal style and started to leave.

"A-America, where are we going?! And don't carry me like this, I am not a bloody woman!" The English nation was back to himself as he tried to wiggle away from his former colony.

"We're going somewhere where we won't be interrupted again, somewhere where I can tear the rest of that off you and show you my love and appreciation." England stilled in the iron like arms. "Oh and call me Alfred, that's my name and I wanna hear you scream it." England blushed to the roots of his hair.

"Arthur." He mumbled before letting the impatient blond kick down the door and carry him off. France sighed.

"To think, I didn't even get a picture."


End file.
